


Sweet Omega

by Golden_maple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Forced Orgasm, Human Trafficking, Like nijiaka literally at the end, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sybian, bomdage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_maple/pseuds/Golden_maple
Summary: All the man could think was that the omega was beautiful.





	

'He's beautiful' was all the man could think. Vibrant red hair with delicate, cat-like features, the omega on the stage was undeniably eye-catching. Beside him was a black, saddle like machine, elevated high above the ground by steel poles with a large dildo sticking upwards, lubed and ready to be used. He had seen the machine elsewhere before his mind helpfully reminded him it was a sybian.The man seated himself comfortably in the chair and prepared himself for the show. He wasn't quite ready for an omega, however, the invite mailed to his home had made him curious. The venue, for one, was a luxurious, VIP-only club created specifically for omega auctions. It had numerous built rooms with a large window facing a circular stage. Alphas were allocated a room and were given a buzzer for after a show if they wished to bid for the omega. A part of the man swelled with pride, to be invited to such an event was an honor. Only the richest of alphas were ever called to such events and to one where an omega as exquisite as the one stood on the stage meant his rank was high above many. 

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." A deep voice came from the speakers. The man looked down to the stage, his heart beating slightly faster as he saw men in black suits enter the stage. Betas from the look of them. "I'm glad you could join us today. As you can see tonight we have a special auction, with an omega rarer than any we have had on our stage all year." The voice continued. "A rarity among even his own class, tonight we have the pleasure to sell off the ever so beautiful Akashi Seijuro." 

The man watched enraptured as the small omega was walked beside the sybian before the men held onto his limbs and maneuvered him on top of the machine. His attention was broken by the small click from in front of him. A relatively small section of the carpet had opened up before a plasma television was slowly elevated by metal arms to his line of sight. The screen showed a crystal clear image the omega, no Seijuro as he was slowly lowered onto the thick veiny dildo. The man watched completely in awe as the slick dripped from the pink entrance as it opened up to take in the fake cock. Small breathy moans reverberated from the speakers in the room, slowly growing louder and more frequent as the omega was forced further down. The omega let out a loud wail of pleasure as he was finally fully seated and the man could tell the dildo pushed perfectly against his prostate. 

"O-oh i-it's so big... I'm s-so full," the omega crooned helplessly. His feet pointed downwards as if trying to reach the solid wood of the stage to alleviate the pressure but he was too short, his legs swung helplessly as his weight pulled him down onto the plastic toy. The betas around him pulled his thin wrists upwards and buckled the leather cuffs dangling from the chain above around them. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, from this point onwards you cannot exit your room until this show has commenced. We hope you enjoy." The voice finished and there was an audible click as the speaker turned the microphone off. 

It was silent for a few minutes as the men surrounded the omega, hands gently fondling his swollen nipples before a tube with a rubber pump attached was fitted over them. The man took in a deep breath as milk squirted from the pink buds and into the tube. A loud click was heard and he watched in amazement as with every press of the ball the nipple furthered swelled and more milk dribbled out. The omega let out small whimpers with every pump until one of the men stopped and removed the pump, however leaving the tubes still on. There was another click and a motor was heard followed by a loud cry.

"O-oh! P-please it's too st-strong-ah!" the omega cried out. His body arching and writhing helplessly as the machine assaulted his hole. The man watched his mouth dry as the omega continued to squirm on the machine. Constant cries of pleasure left his mouth as the dildo continued to vibrate deep inside him, cold and relentless. 

A beta man walked forward with a ring and slid it down the omega's small cock. The omega's anguished whine was beautiful. There was another click and all the man had to do was watch the digital numbers on the edge of his window to know what number they were turning the machine up to. His eyes trained down onto the omega's writhing form, licking lips as he watched the small cock leak copious amounts of pre-cum onto the machine. 

"Please! Please let me cum!" the omega begged, pulling against his bindings as he grinded himself down onto the vibrating dildo. He continued to whimper loudly as the machine was turned up. He arched his back and screamed as a beta came forward and held a hitachi vibrator against his leaking tip. 

"I-I can't! N-no I c-can't!" he sobbed, his body jerking away from the pulsing vibrator. The beta moved the vibrator upwards and placed it against one of the glass tubes on the omega's chest. "Hngg..no...no please.." the omega moaned. 

The omega was so beautiful. So sensitive and responsive to everything. He cried out so prettily and so acceptingly, not fighting a single person touching him. His form was perfect, small and delicate, with a flat stomach and slender legs. And his small cock was perfectly befitting for an omega, as it has no real use when mating. There was an odd feeling growing inside him. The small feeling of possessiveness. He wanted to be the one who pleasured the omega, he wanted to be the alpha to mate him and make him bear his pups. He wanted to keep the omega inside, tied up to his bed where he was readily available for cock at any time. He could imagine the days where he would come home from work and enter the master bedroom to see the red haired omega stretched opened by a toy and ready for his cock. And he would lock up that small cock. Yes he would. The omega would never cum unless he was there to watch it. The thought made his cock harden. To have the omega stretched open by a vibrator all day with a cock cage around his small cock, and if he was feeling cruel he would clamp his nipples too. 

The thought made blood rush further down to his cock. The omega's pink nipples, constantly swollen due to the clamps and once he removed them a single touch would get them to lactate milk. Days where he felt cruel he would milk them, constantly squeezing, pulling and twisting them until his omega was dry and then clamping them up again. And of course there were days where his omega would misbehave. It was a given, no one was ever perfect. The punishments he could give. Inducing the omega's heat and locking up his cock. Milk his cock dry before putting a vibrator in him. Pump him with cum and force him to leave it. The list could go on. 

A loud wail broke him from his reverie and he focused back on the omega. The tubes on his nipples were removed and now a beta was fondling with his swollen numbs, pulling and tugging as milk continued to squirt out. Another beta was holding the hitachi vibrator against the leaking tip of his cock, moving it whenever the omega attempted to jerk away. 

"Please let me cum! Please please!" the omega wailed, his body covered in sweat and milk. There was a click and the motor of the sybian became even louder, an the knew without looking the vibrations had been upped. The scream from the omega was delicious. Absolutely desperate and full of need. 

It was a small beta that walked forward and unlatched the cockring. A range of clicks followed in succession as the omega arched his back and wailed. His body writhed and jerked around as his hands pulled at the leather cuffs desperately. The betas left his chest and instead held the omega's hips and held him in place. The hitachi's vibrations were maxed and the sybian was turned to it highest setting.

"I-I'm cumming! I-I'm cumming-ahh!" the omega wept and wailed as he came. Cum squirted from the tip of his small cock and slick gushed from his filled hole. It was absolutely breath taking. The omega sobbed helplessly as the vibrations continued, carrying him through his powerful orgasm. Once it was over the machines turned off and he hung limply from his chains. 

The betas were quick to remove the cuffs and to pull him off. However the omega was not removed from the stage, instead, the betas held him open and presented his slick leaking hole to the audience. Another beta walked onto the stage and pushed a thick vibrator into the open hole. The omega whimpered but did not attempt to close his legs. The toy was quickly turned on and the omega was moaning and writhing helplessly in the beta's arms. 

The man watched, mouth dry as the omega softly whined and thrust weakly into the air. 

"Ahhnn se-sensitive..." he mewled. His movements were weak and lethargic having no power to fight against the pulsing vibrations of the toy. The beta moved and turned the vibrations higher, leading to the omega to writhe and attempt to pull his legs together. Slick dripped from the omega's hole, creating a small puddle on the stage. 

The man could imagine having the omega in his room, attached to a fucking machine and watching as slick drooled out from his hole. The thought made his head spin. He could force the omega to drink water and make him hold his bladder until it was too much and watch piss, slick and cum gush out as the toy fucked him through it. Or forcing him to wear a toy through dinner and watching the omega's face as he came and gushed slick all over his chair. His omega would always wear pretty dresses, never pants and underwear. So if he ever worked at home and wanted to fuck him he was always available. He could imagine just spending the day forcing orgasm after orgasm from the omega, playing with his sensitive cock and watching the omega cry out his name in pleasure. 

He drew his attention back to the omega on the screen. Slick dripped from his hole as a beta stroked his small cock. The omega's cries were getting progressively louder as the hand quickened it's pace and the vibrator pulsed inside his hole. 

"I'm cumming...Hngg yes yes I'm cumming!" the omega let out a strangled cry as his body pulled taut and his hips jerked in the air. Cum dribbled from his cock while slick squirted out from his hole and drenched the stage. The toy was immediately turned off and removed and the betas let the omega stand on his feet. 

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen. I hoped you enjoy the show. The auction for Akashi Seijuro will now commence. Please take your buzzers and type in the amount. Please watch the screen as it will show the highest bid. I wish you the best of luck." 

The man took his buzzer immediately and typed in 10 million. A ping notified him that he had been beaten. His hand moved frantically across the buzzer, typing in higher and higher amounts but to no avail. The numbers kept building upwards, always a few million ahead. The timer on the side told him he had barely 30 seconds left. His hand whirled across the numbers on the buzzer to his final amount 210 million. 

It was still for a moment and he thought he was successful however the ping right before the buzzer went off made his blood boil. Sliding in merely ahead was 220 million from another alpha. 

"Congratulations to number 0027, Nijimura Shuzuo who slid in just at the end to claim the highest bid. Please make your way to centre stage to pick up your prize." He watched the centre stage like a hawk until he saw a tall, dark-haired alpha make his way to the omega. He bit back a scoff. There was nothing extraordinary about him. He was pale skinned with grey eyes and an odd upper lip. Hardly befitting if he thought so himself. He probably couldn't satisfy an omega like Akashi Seijuro. 

He harumphed angrily as he got out of his chair and walked out the door to hallways. 

He would find a better omega than Akashi Seijuro and if he was ever to run into that bastard Nijimura Shuzuo (the chances were rather high considering their status and their entry into the club) he would rub it into that smarmy bastard's face. 

With that thought in mind, he made his way to the bathroom to handle a rather large problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This was written in an hour and a bit so please forgive what ever hot mess happened here. HSc is literally 7 days away and I'm writing gay porn yes A++ 100% will get band 6 for everything. Believe it!
> 
> OH READ THISSS PLS
> 
> Notes from me: the reason why the man never really refers to Akashi by his name is done on purpose. I wanted to re-enforce that this man does not see Akashi as anymore than a commodity or in this a case an omega to breed and fuck as seen in his monologues or whatever. The claiming of the 'prize' is the same. This whole auctioning thing is to dehumanize Akashi as possible.  
> Originally I was going to get this man to be successful in purchasing Akashi but I went fuck it Nijimura is the real alpha here and rolled with my nijiaka heart~
> 
> Okay I'll zip up now. Thanks for reading my lovelies and after my exams I should be back and ready to pump out porn. Yes fun fun. Buh bye~ <3


End file.
